Batteries, such as alkaline batteries, are commonly used as energy sources. Generally, alkaline batteries have a cathode, an anode, a separator and an alkaline electrolyte solution. The cathode can include a cathode material (e.g., manganese dioxide or nickel oxyhydroxide), carbon particles to enhance the conductivity of the cathode, and a binder. The anode can be formed of a gel including zinc particles. The separator is disposed between the cathode and the anode. The alkaline electrolyte solution, which is dispersed throughout the battery, can be an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide such as potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide or mixtures thereof.